We Are One
by Errand Girl
Summary: A sonadow version of Lion King 2. I don't own either. Sorry peoples, but due to a complaint I needed to delete the songs on the fic. Sorry my fellow Disney fans.


We Are One Sonadow

A new day was beginning, but not an ordinary day. Today was the day that the newborn princess of Mora was to be presented to the citizens. All of the people of Mora were from near and far were journeying to the castle to welcome the new princess as the sun began to rise.

King Jules and queen Aleena looked down at their beautiful little girl. She had emerald green eyes, ocean blue quills and peach muzzle and arms.

Aleena smiled at her daughter stroking her gently with a violate hand. "Welcome to the world Sonic."

Two years later queen Aleena died of an illness, leaving a girl without a mother.

It has been ten years since the presentation of Sonic and her father has grown more and more protective of her. One day Sonic goes out exploring the town. She is occasionally greeted by a civilian but other than that she is on her own. Eventually she comes to her favourite spot where she can see the Dark Reagan. Her father had always tolled her to never go there.

Sonic sighed, "I wonder what's out there."

Sonic had wanted to see the Dark Reagan since she was five. But today she was going to do it. Standing up from her rock, she quickly and quietly trotted down to the Dark Reagan, slowing down ones she was there. She looked around taking in every sight. Suddenly she tripped falling to the side. She felt herself collide with someone else. She looked to see who it was. Her eyes landed on a Hedgehog about the same age as her, with black and red, up turned, quills, red eyes and a tanned muzzle. Sonic's eyes widened in amassment, knowing this had to be a Dark Lander.

The Dark Lander turned to look at her, in took the two of them a moment to realise, just who they were looking at. Then instantly they both jumped up.

"Who are you Morian?" The Dark Lander growled.

Sonic backed away trying to get away without turning her back on the boy in front of her. After a few escape attempts the hedgehog gave her a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?" He asked the girl

"My Papa says you should never turn your back on a Dark Lander." Sonic retorted.

The streaked hedgehog smirked and said in an insulting tone "do you always do what daddy says?"

"No!"

"Bet you do. Bet you're daddy's little girl." He turned smugly and continued his speech, jumping on some logs on a small stream. "A Dark Lander doesn't need anyone, I take care of myself."

"Really?" Sonic asked, having always wanted to be that independent. "Cool."

The boy turned around with a grin on his face which was quickly wiped away when he saw the crocodile head behind them. Sonic quickly became aware of the head too and she and the boy ran. They hoped from croc to croc till eventually they escaped to a ledge no Moran land. Looking over the edge they could see the crocodiles at the bottom.

"I...did it...I did!" Sonic exclaimed throwing the crocs a raspberry then turning to the boy. "Oh man, did you see the size of those teeth? They were like Rarr, Rarr, Rarr, Rarr."

As Sonic continued to babble, someone was watching the two hedgehogs.

"We made such a good team, and you...you were really brave." Sonic finished in a soft tone.

"Yeah?" The boy said, with a lopsided smile, "You were pretty brave too. My names Shadow."

Sonic giggled and replayed sweetly, "I'm Sonic."

But before their conversation could continue Jules, Sonic father,appeared out of nowhere, from behind Sonic, with an angry look on his face, than a women showed up from behind Shadow.

"Nalee," Jules growled.

"Jules," replied the one he called Nalee.

Nalee was about to attack Jules but soon became outnumbered when some people Sonic knew from the palace, two of whom she knew well, her friends Tails, who was 14, and Charmy, who was 18.

"Have you met my son, Shadow?" She asked showing him off. "He was hand chosen by Mephilis to follow in his footsteps and become King."

Shadow trembled at the new situation he found himself in.

Charmy snorted and joked. "That's not a king, that a pointing maraca."

Jules ignored Nalee's comment and stated, "You **know **the punishment for returning to Mora."

"But the child does not, however, if you need you pound of flesh, here." She said pushing her child to Jules.

"Just take him and get out," Jules said coldly picking up his daughter as Nalee picked up her son.

Sonic looked back at Shadow, sad that they had to separate. "Bye," she said in a hushed tone to be replied with an identical toned "Bye."

A few Kilometres from the palace Jules put down his daughter, so as to have a word with her.

"Sonic, what were you thinking you thinking? You almost got killed today."

"I know."

"If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do. You're very important, remember, we are all part-"

"Of the great circle of life, I know."

"Exactly and you need to be careful as future queen..."

"What if I don't want to be queen?" Sonic exclaimed, "It's no fun."

"That like saying you don't want to be a Hedgehog. It's in your blood, like I am. We're part of each other."

As they came to the castle Sonic paused, seeing this Jules smiled and her giving her a hug.

"As long as you live here, it's who you are. You'll understand one day."

Meanwhile in the Dark Lands, a 12 year old white bat was pulling on a tree root. A green hedgehog was walking up behind her.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. Mephilis wasn't even his father he just took her young. Oh hey Rouge, Where's the little termite Shadow, 'The Chosen One?'"

The green Hedgehog snapped the root making Rouge fall back as he cackled.

"Scourge, where's Shadow? Did you leave him out there on his own again?"

"Hey, it's every animal for himself out here. That little termite needs to learn to be on his own."

"Mother's going to be mad. She told you to watch him."

"Who cares, I should have been the chosen one. I'm the oldest, the smartest, the strongest. I could be a leader if she just gave me a chance."

"Pfft, yeah right, why don't you tell that to her?"

"Don't think I won't."

"Yeah, well here's your chance."

Sure enough Nalee and Shadow were behind them. Nalee was giving Shadow a lecture and Scourge knew he wouldn't be able to get a word in.

"'Chance', huh?"

"I'm sorry mother," Shadow trembled. "She didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be-"

"Friends? You thought you'd get to the daughter, and then Jules would welcome you with open arms? What an idea." Nalee paused, just realising what she'd said. "What, an, idea. You brilliant child, it's that kind of thinking that made Mephialis so...powerful."

Scourge made a disgusted sound as Nalee took Shadow to his bed. Nalee dropped Shadow in his small bed with a grin.

"I now see the path to our glorious return to power."

"But I don't-"

"Hush. Hush my little on you must be exhausted."

Two years later Knuckles the Sharman echidna was communicating with the spirit of Aleena.

"Oh Aleena, everyday Sonic grows more beautiful and into a queen that will someday make us proud. But this Shadow grows stronger, and if Nalee were to fill his heart with hate... I don't like this Alee things aren't going well, not at all." A rustling caught his attention. "Huh, you've got a plan?" One on the coconuts on the shelf nearby dropped and split in two. "What the-?" He picked up the two halves in his hands then suddenly turned to the two drawings of Sonic and Shadow he had slowly brining the two halves together. "Sonic...Shadow...together? **This** is the plan? ARE YOU CRAZY? THIS'LL NEVER WORK. Oh Aleena, you've been up there too long, your head is in the clouds." A large gust of wind picked up. "Okay, okay, alright, OKAY. I really have a feeling this is going to backfire on us horribly somehow, but I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Years passed and now Shadow was 20 and Sonic was 18. In the Dark Lands Nalee was going over the plan with Shadow. At the same time Sonic was walking in a field near the castle. The years had really changed her but it was still obvious it was her. Her head quills had grown long and now flowed down her back with two shorter quills curling slightly under her chin. She was tall, with the defined muscles of an acrobat; though you wouldn't tell by looking at her she was also slightly frail. She wore a blue sleeveless top, a long, short sleeve coat, blue jeans, blue shoes, light blue fingerless gloves and a matching hat.

While she was walking in the field Scourge and Rouge were not far away with torches, waiting for the signal from their mother. The years had changed then too. Rouge had short hair; she wore a white singlet top with a black coat with green trimming, black fingerless gloves with pink collars around the wrist and four arm, black jeans, black and green shoes and a black hat like Sonic's. Scourge on the other hand had long thick quills. He wore a black singlet top and black gloves, a dark green long sleeve coat and black, green and white shoes. When it came they threw their torches into the field and ran in the opposite direction.

Sonic continued to walk to through the field until she smelt smoke. Smelling the smoke she started to wonder where it was coming from. Her question was soon answered when she saw the fire coming over the hill in front and to the side of her. Sonic started to run, trying to escape the flame. She was eventually got trapped by the fire the smoke entering her lungs and over powering her. She collapsed.

Just as Sonic passed out, Shadow walked up to her, at first with cold, indifferent expression. Like the others he too was different. His quills had grown lounger but still pointed up. He wore black fingerless gloves a long sleeve leather jacket, a black singlet top, black jeans and black, white and red shoes and a chain necklace around his neck. He kept this expression until he knelt down and laid a hand on her shoulder, drawing back in shock at how thin she was. His eyes softened and he gently picked her up, carrying her bridal style he ran as fast as he could from the fire with Sonic in his arms. Eventually he managed to escape the blaze with Sonic gently lay Sonic down and checked for burns; luckily all that was singed was her coat. Sonic slowly came to.

"W-where am I?" She murmured

"We're safe in the Mora village."

"The village? No! Who are you? Who do you think you are?"

Shadow was insulted, "I think I'm the one that just saved your life."

"Look, I had everything under control."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Then move down wind."

As Sonic tried to leave Shadow blocked her, she tried again and was blocked again.

"What are you doing?" Shadow said.

Sonic looked at him and slowly recognised him, "Shadow?" She smiled and was replied with a soft smile from Shadow.

A familiar voice came from behind them. "SONIC." It was Jules.

Jules came up to his daughter and glared at Shadow with distrust. "You're lucky we noticed the fire, you almost got killed. No more adventuring, not ever."

"But I was doing fine, even before Shadow-"

"Shadow?" Jules' glare darkened.

Before things could get ugly Knuckles intervened,"hey, you. How dare you save the king's daughter?"

This shocked Jules, "you saved her? Why?"

"I wish to join your country."

"No! You were banished with the other Dark Landers."

"I've left the Dark Landers. I'm a rogue; judge me after you know me. Or am I to be punished for a crime I didn't commit?"

Jules thought about it for a moment, then decided, "I will give you a trial of two days, and then I will pass judgement."

They left for the castle and separated for the night, however, Jules would not let Shadow inside, so he had to sleep in a tree that night. Later that night Sonic snuck out of her room and to the tree Shadow was in.

She cleared her throat. "Um, Thanks...for helping me today."

Shadow was surprised by the thanks. "No problem."

An awkward silence descended over them till Sonic broke it. "So, how about I show you around the place tomorrow?"

Shadow gave her a side ways smirk. "Sure, with the way your lucks been going, you might get assassinated if I'm not there to keep an eye on you."

Sonic blushed, then jumped out of the tree and ran to her room.

Meanwhile Scourge and Nalee watched the whole scene unfold. Scourge couldn't believe Shadow had let Sonic walk away.

"If that were me I would a-" Scourge started but Nalee interrupted.

"The fire plan worked perfectly, Scourge. And now the closer Shadow gets to the daughter, the closer her gets to Jules."

The next day Sonic met Shadow at the palace gates.

"I'm sorry my dad made you sleep outside." Sonic said sadly. "He's a bit overly protective of me, ever since my mother pasted away."

"It's okay. I'm not upset. I'm used to ruffling it." Shadow replied.

They spent the whole day walking around the village, looking at the shops and stalls. At one point Shadow stopped at small jewellery stall, seeing a necklace with a small sapphire heart on it. He dug in his quills and pulled out a large diamond. First he sold the diamond then spent some of the money buying the necklace. Meanwhile Sonic was trying to find him thinking he was lost. She soon felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she saw Shadow standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Close your eyes." He said gently.

Sonic closed her eyes and felt a weight on her neck.

"Open."

Sonic opened her eyes and gasped. Around her neck was a necklace with a small sapphire heart sparkling in the light of the sun.

"Sh-Shadow. Thankyou so much, it must have been expensive."

Shadow shrugged off the concern for him and replied, "It suits you."

Sonic wrapped her arms around Shadow, hugging him. Shadow was completely surprised by the hug, having not expected it. However he slowly came back and returned the hug, blushing slightly.

They returned to the castle after lunch. Shadow sat in his tree thinking about the day he'd spent with Sonic. For some reason couldn't get her out of his head. That smile she always wore, her laughter, her kindness to him. His mind turned the necklace he'd bought her. Why had he bought that for her? When he saw it made him think of her, and then he'd sold that diamond he'd had and bought it before he had a chance to stop and think.

In her room Sonic was having similar thoughts about the day. Shadow was proving to be a constant theme in her thoughts. His ruby red eyes, his gentleness, his awkward smile. As Sonic daydreamed she fingered her necklace. A sudden realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. 'I never got him anything.' Sonic continued to think, trying to figure out the strange feeling in her chest. It was a very new feeling to her, a tightening in her chest whenever she saw or thought about Shadow and on occasion a quickening of her heartbeat.

The next day came quickly. Sonic and Shadow went out to the village again that day, this time it was Sonic's turn to buy Shadow a present. She looked around the shops and eventually her eyes landed on a bracelet with a ruby teardrop charm on it. Sonic quickly bought the bracelet and ran back to Shadow with the bracelet behind her back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Shadow obeyed.

Sonic put the gift around his wrist and smiled, "now open."

Shadow opened his eyes and stared at the bracelet around his wrist, completely speechless. He'd never been given a gift before.

"Thank you." He managed.

Much later Sonic and Shadow were laying in the grass of the palace garden looking at the stars, picking out pictures.

"That one looks like a flicky. See the wings?"

"Yeah. Hey that one looks like two warriors fighting. I've never done this before."

"Really? My dad and I used to do this all the time. He said all the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us."

"You think Mephilis is up there?" He got up and walked away a little. "He wasn't really my father but he was still, part of me."

"My dad said there was a... darkness in side Mephilis that he couldn't control." Sonic said walking over to Shadow.

"Maybe there's a darkness inside me too."

"Shadow?"

"It's just all this time I've-. Forget it, I got to go."

"Shadow..."

Shadow was about to leave when he was stopped by a gloved hand. "And where are you going?"

"Um, nowhere."

Knuckles suddenly popped out of the long grass. "That's was you think." Then just as quickly he was hiding in the grass again.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow said in surprise.

Sonic made a nervous sound and moved to stand next to Shadow, answering, "Friend of the family."

Knuckles, was suddenly behind them now tugging their quills to get their attention. "Come on. You follow Knuckles. He knows the way."

"Way to where?" Shadow didn't get it.

Knuckles, was now in a nearby tree, a vine in his hand. "You follow, you see." Then he swung on the vine telling them to hurry, while Sonic ran after him with Shadow close behind.

"Where is he taking us?" Shadow asked after a while.

He was answered by Knuckles' voice. "To a place in your heart, called 'Upendi'." He finished his sentence bringing Shadow and Sonic's noses together.

Sonic and Shadow walk to the castle door laughing together. As they were just outside the door they wrapped their arms around each other, sharing each other's warmth.

Shadow gently kissed Sonic on the top of her head. "Good night," he whispered.

Sonic nuzzled his white patch of chest fur. "Good night," she whispered back.

They reluctantly pulled back not wanting to leave each other, but knowing that if they didn't someone would come looking for Sonic. Sonic moved to the door turning back once to look at Shadow once more as she walked to her room.

Shadow turned as soon as Sonic was out of his sight and walked to his tree. He sat beneath it not really having the strength to climb up. He wasn't aware he and Sonic had had an audience until Jules walked up to him.

"It's kind of chilly out here." The king said, "Come on."

Shadow smiled and followed the king, unaware of the second audience member watching from the wall, his sister Rouge.

"Get him," She whispered. When Shadow just continued to follow the king she became confused. "What are waiting for, Shadow? Get him."

As Shadow and the king disappeared into the castle she flew off to report to her mother.

The next morning came too early for Shadow's liking. He stood outside as he rehearsed what he was going to say to Sonic.

"Okay here goes. 'Sonic, Nalee had a plot. I was part of it, but I don't want to be. It's because…it's because I love you'. She'd never believe me. But I have to try." He turned to the castle and stoped in the doorway looking at Sonic. "Sonic. I need to talk to you."

Jules however interrupted. "Sonic I don't want you talk with him." He smiled and continued. "Because I want to talk with him."

Sonic smiled at her father and let him leave with Shadow.

Later Jules and Shadow were walking in the field that had been burnt. Jules had just told Shadow the story of Mephilis and his rule.

"I've never heard the story Mephilis's death like that he really was a killer."

Jules shook his head, "fire is a killer. But the next generation can grow stronger than the last. If given the chance."

As that was said the two became aware that they were not alone. Looking around they saw they were surrounded by Dark Landers, including Nalee.

Nalee smirked, "well done, Shadow. Just as we always planed."

"You!" Jules growled believing the creature.

"I didn't have anything to do with this."

"Attack."

The Dark Lander attacked Jules knocking shadow aside. Shadow quickly got back up and tried to help Jules, but was thrown into a rock and knocked unconscious. Jules managed to break away and run. He run to the wood dam and started to climb, hoping to escape his pursuers. While climbing Shadow appeared at the top, "Jules."

Nalee smirked thinking Shadow was there to kill Jules. "Get him Shadow. Now."

Scourge however had gotten impatient and went after Jules himself. Unfortunately, as he climbed the loges above came loose. They cascaded down, Jules only just manage to avoid them, Scourge however, couldn't move fast enough and got caught by the falling loges. As the dust cleared Jules had reached the top and was running back to the castle. Scourge however, was at the bottom, his entire lower half buried by the loges.

Nalee ran to him, "Scourge."

Scourge forced an eye open a crack, "S-sorry, I-I tried."

Nalee tried to comfort her son, petting his head and saying, "Shhh."

With a small grunt of pain Scourge breathed for the last time. Rouge walked over to get a final look at her older brother. Shadow, whom had just gotten down, hung his head sadly. Even though he and his brother had always been on bad terms, his death still hurt him. Nalee turned and saw her younger son.

"You!" She hissed slashing Shadow across the face. When he turned around he had a scar at the corner of his eye. "What have you done?"

Shadow glared at his mother. He was not going to be part of this any longer. "I did nothing."

"Exactly. And in doing so you betrayed your clan, betrayed Mephilis."

"I want nothing more to do with him, or you!" Shadow ran.

Meanwhile Sonic was tending to her father's wounds, refusing to believe that Shadow was responsible.

"Papa," She said in a hushed tone, "It can't be true."

At that instant there was a noise outside. Sonic got up quickly hurrying to the door, closely followed by her father. As soon as Sonic was outside her eyes fell on Shadow. She tried to run to him but was blocked by two guards. Sonic's father stepped forward, glaring at Shadow. All of the villagers were present to witness Shadow's punishment.

"You asked for judgment," Jules began. "And I pass it now."

Sonic knew what was coming, "Papa, don't."

"Exile."

"NO!"

Sonic glared at her father after Shadow had disappeared from sight. She was infuriated. How could her father pass such judgment base on a lie from Nalee? Didn't the fact that he came back at all prove that he had been wrought about him?

"Papa, how could you do that? You don't even know him." Sonic snapped at her father.

Jules gave Sonic the 'I'm your father and I know what's best for you' look. "I know he's following in Mephilis' footsteps, and I must keep my promise to your mother."

Sonic lost it. She knew she would end up regretting this later but couldn't stop to think. "THIS COULD NEVER MAKE MAMA HAPPY!"

Upon saying that Sonic ran back inside and into room, sobbing for a minute. Sonic's eyes turned to her dresser and landed on the sapphire necklace that Shadow had given her. Grabbing her necklace she putt it around her neck, feeling comforted by the familiar weight. Eyes a light with new determination Sonic wiped her eyes and moved to one of her secret escape routes. Reaching the outside she began her search for Shadow.

Shadow held Sonic close to him, running his hand through her hair. Sonic had her eyes closed as she held Shadow in her arms. She was so relieved she'd found him, and now she never wanted to let him go. Shadow genteelly lifted Sonic's head up, looking into her beautiful emerald eyes as Sonic looked into his ruby ones. Shadow slowly brought Sonic's head up as he lowered his. Sonic's heart jumped as their lips connected. Slowly she closed her eyes and kissed her dark prince back. Shadow smiled and moaned into the kiss holding Sonic closer to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes they reluctantly broke away for air. When they caught their breath Shadow looked at the lake next to them. He smiled at the way their reflections seemed to be two halves of a whole.

"Look," he said pointing it out to Sonic. "We are one."

Sonic's eyes widened as that line reminded her of what her father had told her when she had first met Shadow.

"Shadow," She said gently. "We have to go back."

Shadow was shocked, "you're kidding. But we're finally together."

"Shadow, if we run away, the Dark Landers and the Morians will never become one again."

Meanwhile Tails and Charmy were arguing. They had found Sonic's room empty and were arguing over who was supposed to be on babysitting duty. When Jules walked in the two friends were in a full blown brawl.

"What are you two doing?"

Charmy and Tails snapped to attention as Charmy replied, "good question. Let me ask you one, completely hypothetic mind. See here's this guy..."

"No he's not a hedgehog." Tails cut in.

"No, he's definitely not a hedgehog," Jules gave them a look that said he wasn't buying it. "And his daughter say...vanished." He finished the sentence in a mumble.

"Sonic's gone?!"

In that instant one of the solders comes in shouting. "You majesty. Nalee is leading the Dark Landers on an attack on the castle. It's war!"

"Tails, Charmy find Sonic, we'll assemble the army. Move now."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Oh, send the failed babysitters to find the runaway kid. That's clever."

Tails and Charmy had failed to find Sonic and went to the battle field as Nalee went into a speech.

"It's over Jules. I've been dreaming of nothing else for years."

"Boy does she need a hobby." Charmy muttered to Tails.

"Go home Nalee." Jules said turning away.

"I am home. Attack."

The battle begun. Many got injured with cuts, but all were skilled fighters. Before the fight could truly start something no one expected happened. Sonic and Shadow appeared out of nowhere to stand between the two clans.

Nalee was first to recover. "Shadow... move."

Jules looked at his daughter. "Stand aside Sonic."

"Papa, this has to stop." Jules was surprised by this.

"Shadow, get out of the way!" Nalee snapped.

"You'll never hurt Jules, or Sonic. Not while I'm here."

"Sonic, they-"

Sonic interrupted. "Them, us. Look at them Papa, they are us. What differences do you see?"

Everyone became stunned at her words. But Nalee wasn't giving up that easily. "Rouge, now."

"No mother." Rouge looked at her brother and Sonic seeing the love they had for one another and the truth behind Sonic's words.

"Sonic's right," Rouge walked to stand next to Sonic. "Enough."

The other Dark Landers were shocked at Rouge's defiance, and disgusted at Nalee's reply.

"If you will not fight then you will die as well."

Then one by one all the other Dark Landers walked over, while Nalee fumed.

Jules, who had only just begun to realise what Sonic had meant looked and Nalee and sighed.

"Let it go Nalee," he said gently. "We need to leave the past behind us."

"I'll never let it go!" The damp suddenly cracked. "This is for you Maphilis."

Nalee launched at Jules, but was knocked away by Sonic. Sonic had under compensated for the force of her push and the both tumbled over the ledge. Sonic landed of an out crop with Nalee just grabbing a ledge not far down.

"Nalee!" Sonic Said in concern.

To her right she saw the dam finally give out. Nalee didn't have much time. Sonic moved to the edge and held out her hand.

"Nalee. Give me your hand."

Nalee swiped at Sonic just missing her and almost falling.

"Nalee, please." Sonic pleaded, "I'll help you."

It was too late. Nalee had lost her grip and Sonic could only watch helplessly as she plummeted to the raging water below. Sonic turned away from the edge just as her father came down to get her.

"Papa," she said sadly, "I tried."

As they reached the top of the cliff they greeted by everyone. Shadow came running to his love to make sure she was alright.

"Sonic," he sighed with relief pulling her into a tight hug.

"Shadow," Sonic replied, returning the embrace.

Jules walked over to the two. "Shadow, I was wrong. You belong here. Let's go home." He turned to the other former Dark Landers. "All of us."

They walked to the village and castle. Their home.

One year Later Sonic and Shadow married. But that is a story for another time.


End file.
